


You Can't Always Be Tough

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 2 years later???, And I just, But Luther has her, F/M, Fluff, Friend requested this, Kara finally breaks down, Post-Revolution, big boi has her, gimme 10 mintues, i guess, ight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101





	You Can't Always Be Tough

They finally did it.

They really finally did it. Alice, Luther and Kara crossed the border to Canada, living free, no androids law, being able to really be, FEEL, human. To be SAFE, in a place.

Kara chuckles out lightly, leaning down to Alice, hugging the little girl she has protecting through her journey, through everything and everyone. Feeling Luther coming around to hug them as well. She was glad Luther was there by her side, some day was hard for her to continue on, to just shut down, and just die free, than either being killed, or worse.

-

"Kara~?" A distance voice was heard, blinking lightly, turning her head to the voice, "Kara, what is wrong?" Tilting her head, seeing Luther sitting by her under the large oak tree.

Looking around, as she breathes out lightly, forgetting where she was.

Kara and Luther has set to find a house as quick as they could, not wanting to be a bother to Rose and her brother. They wanted Alice to be in a house of her own, to actually call home, and something to run too after coming back from school.

Having rather a small house, though there was 2 rooms, one for Kara and Luther, and one for Alice, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, and of course, a living room.

Their house was surrounded with a white fence, classic for having a house, and of course, their backyard.

A large oak tree, just a wonderful thing to sit under and relax.

Luther has been working on a hammock under the tree, for anyone just to relax more the tree.

"Kara?" Luther has asked again, bringing her out of her thoughts, blinking lightly, lightly chuckling at his small accent he had whenever he said her name.

"I'm sorry Luther, I was just thinking." She mumbles lightly, moving her hair out of her eyes, looking up to the sky, seeing the sun still up in the air, along with all the white puffy clouds.

"What were you thinking about, Kara?" He said, his voice gently as ever, setting himself right by her, maybe a little close, but she didn't mind, he had always such a soft vibe around him.

  
"About...the border." She mumbles out, scratching her chin lightly, "Has it really been 2 years?" She mumbles out, looking up to him. There was a huge height difference between the two.

"It really had, Alice is doing well in her school, we are happy ourselves. Both have jobs, and both have each other." Luther says, looking Kara in her eyes, seeing a small glint.

Can androids cry?

Kara was first to test this.

Her eyes slowly looked away, staring at the ground, lifting her hands up to her head, holding her cheeks.

"I-I don't know Luther...sometimes when I wake up, there is such great panic in me...or...uh...in my systems." She mumbles out.

"Kara-" Luther was cut off, hearing Karas voice was more, in a small tremble

"I-I wake up in such panic...thinking everything is fake, thinking we really didn't make it. What if I am just dead, and I just made this up, Luther. What is nothing is real?!" She hissed out her words, she could feel something build up in her eyes. Feeling wetness slide down her cheek.

"K-Kara." Luther gently says, seeing Kara cry, he have seen her cry, but only having the tears on the tip of her eyelids, never going down her face. She needed to be tough, for Alice, and maybe for herself.

She was breaking down, Luther can see it. After all these years, she finally broke down, and just screamed out into the empty space outside,

Luther jumped back, but not away from Kara, moving towards her, he gently wraps his arms around the shaking android.

"L-Luther...why...why now!" She hissed out once more, not wanting to scream out, or to either cry out her words. She needed to be tough, she HAD too.

Gripping his arms around her, as he gently lifted her up, bringing her up in his lap, feeling her curl up against him. Her voice box was started to crack down. Hearing soft crackles, like it was breaking.

"You can't always be tough Kara..." Luther says gently into her ear, moving her body to face him, as he cups her cheeks. Feeling her tears fall onto his finger tips.

His synthetic skin on his finger tips slowly removed, slowly peel off down to the wrists, watching the skin of her cheeks peel away as well. Feeling each other, their real selves.

Feeling each emotion they were both going through.

Panic, sadness, scared, embarrassed. Was all Luther can feel.

Calm. Was all Kara could feel.

"Nothing is fake, we really cross that border, Kara. And you are really, really here, with me, and Alice." He mumbles out, seeing the soft glow of their plastic selves. "You can't always be tough..." He said once more, watching Kara face change into a soft smile.

"I know." She finally said, "It's tiring to be sometimes...I am not fighting a war anymore." Lifting her hand up to Luther, cupping his hand, as her skin peeled away, down to her wrist. "Thank you, Luther." She mumbled out, leaning into his touch.

"Of course, Kara." He said so softly, that Kara could have sworn she could just fall asleep, by just listening him talk for hours.

Pulling Kara close to his chest, letting her head rest on his chest, letting her hear his Thirium pump beat, telling her everything was real, and everything was fine.

Removing his hands from her face, resting one, intertwined with her fingers, and the other on her lower back, feeling one arm wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you...Luther." She repeated once more.

Hearing a soft beep, knowing that the bus was here dropping Alice off.

"The little one is here." Luther says gently, earning a snort from the android. "What?"

"Just...little one..." Kara mumbles out, a soft gentle memory when they first meet, feeling Luther become embarrassed.

"Y-You know what I mean, Kara." Luther mumbles, earning another laugh from the android.

Quickly unwrapping herself from him, jumping off his lap, "I know! It's just funny and cute." She says, seeing a blue blush across his face.

"Kara! Get over here!" He screamed out, as Kara yelped out, running to the back door.

Luther gets up, smiling to himself, "Theres my Kara..." Soon following behind, seeing Kara hiding behind Alice.


End file.
